I Never Got To Say Goodbye
by yellowdello
Summary: After filming the El Manana video, Noodle is nowhere to be found, leading the Gorillaz Boys wondering whether she's dead or not. 2D:Noodle R&R please! Chapter 6 up now!
1. The Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gorillaz... but I would like to teach Murdock a little lesson winkwink**

**MURDOCK: You said it, luv!**

**Hey! before I get this story goin' I just wanted to say a few words. Due to the whining of angry fans, I took my other story off of the other Gorillaz one... Apparently it wasn't "good" enough and had no true facts in it. I'm sorry, okay? It was supposed to be a different view on how they made the Demon Days CD but nooo, it wasn't good enough...**

**so if you hate that kind of "non-pertaining-to-the-story" type thing, be warned. This story is a little off the "real thing" so yeah. The ages are a little screwy... Noodle is 18 not 16... but yeah**

**MURDOC: luv, will you just get to the story?**

**Yes, master...**

**MURDOC: 'bout time.**

**rolls eyes whatever... please R&R and enjoy!**

  
PROLOGUE

Murdock lit a fag as he sat in the seat next to the door. He had an appointment with James, and he was not happy. Well, he was happy, but he didn't show it. The plastic chair he was sitting in was hard and uncomfortable for his bones. He was getting older every year, and he didn't know why bother. It's not like he's different. In fact, he was probably worse in actions than when he was younger. He was always seen kicking loose women out of the Winni day in to day out. But still, he was getting older, and he was left sitting in the chair, contemplating a way to get his new and fabulous idea used. It would definitely get shot down first, but he wasn't going to leave until it was approved.

His idea was sure to be a success, but he did have a big thought in his mind. Noodle. She was a great friend. He wasn't in love with her (a VERY big surprise) and he didn't see her as a challenge. In fact, he thought of her as a sister, or a daughter, because he was sure as hell old enough to be a father. But he cared for her no matter what, and to put her in this much danger would be risky. He knew it might harm her, maybe even kill her, but if he had told her the idea first, she would have done it out of pride.

His fag started to burn away, so he stubbed it out in the ashtray next to him and crossed his legs. _Oh, this is goin' to be great… they should just give me the rights and send me on my way…_ he thought. Finally, the door opened, and a young secretary popped her head out.

"Mr. Niccals? James will see you now," she replied.

"Thank, luv," Murdock replied as he stood up. He gave her a little wink as he stepped inside the big office.

"Ahh, my dear friend Murdock. How are you?" James said as he shook Murdock's hand.

"Well, um, I'm doing fine, mate. How 'bout you?"

"Doing good, as normal. So, you have an idea, eh?"

Murdock sat down. "Yeah. I was thinkin' about our music th'other day, and I came up with a really cool video idea for 'El Manana.'"

"Alright… shoot!"

"Well," Murdock started as he sat up a little straighter, "Here's my idea. Picture this: Noods sittin' on the end of the windmill island, you know, the one from Feel Good Inc., and she's lookin' out into the beyond. Then she's smilin' and runnin' around all over the island. But you see those helicopters and they start shootin' at her. They're just tearin' up the island… you with me?"

James nodded slowly.

"Right, so anyways, she hides behind the windmill, and the music slows down some. She begins to look through the holes of the windmill and she sees the thing falling apart. The helicopters come back and begin to shoot at her some more. She ends up inside the windmill as it's burnin' and fallin' apart. Then the camera shows the island really far off as a light. They show the debris fallin' off, and then it starts fallin' onto the ground. Noods can parachute out of there then, but we give the impression that she's dead. How do you like it?"

James was silent. Murdock smiled and stared at him as James slowly lifted his head. "Murdock… we can't do that…"

Murdock slumped back into his seat and lit another fag. "Why not?"

"First off, Noodle could get seriously hurt… and I know that you wouldn't want that. Secondly, the fan base will go crazy!"

Murdock sat up. "But that's the thing! We could play it off like she's really dead! And then people would have to question whether it's real or not. We could move her stuff out of her room and say that she's dead. Have cracks start forming on the walls. That way, when people see Kong and her empty room, they'll think she's dead! Then, in a few months we could come back and say she's not deceased and she'll pop out of nowhere and be alive! Wouldn't that be neat?"

"Well, yeah, but it's too risky."

Murdock slumped back again. "Great… wonderful." He took a drift off his fag and scowled.

"Can you possibly think of a _safer_ way to do this? I mean Noodle has a worse chance of getting hurt than anything… even if she parachutes down."

"No… that was my plan and I'm stickin' to it."

James rolled his eyes. "Murdock, you're so stubborn."

Murdock yawned and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, if you're not gonna approve my idea, I'll just be restin' here, cause I'm not leaving 'til you endorse it!"

James looked around hurriedly. "Well, maybe we might be able to make a deal."

Murdock sat up again and opened his eyes. "I'm listenin'."

"We'll give you the deeds to the video, if you give us 3,000 pounds. Deal?" James asked.

After a little smirk, Murdock shook James' hand. "Sure thing, mate." He stood up and made his way towards the door. "You won't be disappointed…"

James sighed. "I hope not. Have a good day, Murdock."

Murdock waved and walked out of the office.

"Leaving, Mr. Niccals?" the secretary asked.

"Yeah, luv," Murdock replied, sexily (if that's possible).

"Well, have a nice day!"

"Thanks, luv. By the way, call me Murdock."

She sighed happily. "Good bye, Murdock."

Murdock gave her one last wink and left the office.

**there's the PROLOGUE! (haha! I finally figured out how to spell it!) please R&R! I'l give you a cookie! hands out cookies**

**MURDOC: oo! cookies! grabs one  
**

**muds! That was for the happy reviewers! oh well... I swear I'm not schizophrenic! Next chappy coming soon!  
**


	2. The Idea

**Wow! I'm just chugging these out!**

**MURDOCK: haha... you said 'Chuggin'**

**I didn't think it was that funny... oh well!**

**Anyways, here's chapter 1... and some more cookies, since Muds here ate them all...**

**MURDOCK: Hey! It's not my fault! **

**rolls eyes anyways... please R&R! that would make my life betta! alright enjoy CHAPTER 1!**

CHAPTER 1

2D, Noodle, and Russel came out of the movies with a big bucket of popcorn and a loud set of laughs.

"Remember! Remember when the zombie ripped the guys head off?!" Russel laughed.

"Yeah! That was so funny! It looked so fake!" Noodle giggled and replied. People that had seen the same movie were staring at  
the three members. Some were even throwing up in the back. 

"Right! That was prob'ly one o' the fakest movies I 'ave ever seen!" 2D bellowed.

After signing a few autographs, they all hopped into the jeep and started back to Kong.

"Did you 'ave fun, Noods?" 2D asked.

"Yeah, 2D-san! It was really fun."

"Glad that you 'ad fun."

"Did you, Russel-san?"

Russel looked into the rearview mirror. "Yeah, baby gurl. Anytime we hang out is fun."

Noodle blushed and watched 2D. "So… I wonder why Muds didn't come with us."

"Oooo!" 2D exclaimed and showed his toothless smile. "Noods and Murdock, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Shut up, 2D!" she yelled and hit him upside the head.

"D, you just got SERVED!" Russel yelled and guffawed Haha! I used that word!

2D rolled his eyes and smiled at Noodle. She blushed and looked away. The sky seemed to turn from bright and lovely blue, tothe gloomy dark-grey that Kong hung in. _I guess we're getting close…_ she thought and shivered. Kong was normally quite cold. Seeing Noodle shiver, 2D grabbed his coat and wrapped it around her. 

"2D-san? Aren't you going to be cold?"

"I've gotten used to it. You need it more," he replied. Of course, that was a lie, because he was freezing. But he would do  
anything for Noodle. 

Russel pulled the jeep into the carpark, and was kind of surprised to see Murdock's Winnebago sitting there. It wasn't there when they left that morning, and they had been looking for him for hours.

Russel and 2D got out of the jeep, and 2D helped Noodle down. They all went inside the Winni and looked around. "Muds? You 'ere?" 2D replied.

"Oh God. Dullard? What do you wan- oh! Hi Noods, and hefty. What's up?"

"Hi Murdock-san!" Noodle yelled and gave him a big hug. "Where have you been?"

"Out."

"Oh…" she replied. Russ had started taking out cans of food to make something to eat, and 2D had taken his place at the small wooden table. "We went and saw 'Night Of The Teenage Zombies.' It was really fun. You should have come."

Murdock laughed. "Wow, I'm sad I missed out on that."

"Why are you in such a good mood?" 2D asked, unpleasantly.

"Well, Dullard, I just got back from seeing'James, and it turns out that my idea was approved."

"Idea about what?" Russ asked as he shoveled a big plate of creamed corn into is mouth.

"Well, Tubbs, about El Manana!"

Noodle saddened by that. "El Manana?" she asked sadly.

"What's wrong?" Murdock asked.

"Well, I had a really cool idea for that video."

Murdock frowned. "Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Just tell us your idea!" 2D yelled as he started feeling queasy over the smell of old creamed corn.

"Well, picture this. You know that windmill island from Feel Good Inc.? Well, Noods here will be sittin' on the edge and  
watchin' the sunset, and then she'll start runnin' around, all happy and all, until she sees the helicopters comin'. Then they'll just open fire on her…" 

2D coughed loudly. After Murdock stared at him angrily and he cleared his throat, he yelped, "Go on."

"Okay… anyways, Noodle will hide behind the windmill and look through the holes. It'll be like a moment of sadness, and then the helicopters will come back around and open fire again. Mind you, she will be safe. But then the windmill catches on fire, and she goes inside, periodically lookin' out the window. Then, it starts fallin', while she's still in it, and the whole thing is fallin' apart. Debris is flyin' everywhere, and then it's like a zoomed out shot of the thing fallin' to the ground. She'll parachute from there and be safe, but it'll give the impression that she's dead."

Noodle gasped. "Dead?"

Murdock nodded and 2D stood up. Noodle, a little exasperated from Murdock's idea, moved back a bit, not knowing that 2D was behind her, and fell on top of him, who was pushed back into the chair. Noodle blushed heavily and Murdock cracked up. "Wow! Now that's sexy!" he replied. That made 2D blush.

Noodle quickly stood up and brushed herself off. "Well, Murdock-san, I have to say, that sounds very cool."

Murdock patted her head. "That's my girl. You do know that it will be quite dangerous."

"I know, but I like the idea! Let's do it!"

The only thing heard was the door slamming of an angry 2D as he left the Winni.

**Oooo... Angsty! Time to get the popcorn!**

**MURDOCK: If I may say so myself, I think I was brilliant...**

**Muds, you always say that... whatever! hope to have CHAPPY 2 by today, but if I don't, I'd love to see some replies! meheeheeheeheehee... you can share some popcorn with me and Muds...**


	3. The Breakdown

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2... this one is not gonna be as humorous as the last 2... and in fact, it's quite sad. So I hope you like it! Thanks for the R&R! please have some more**

**By the way, my b-day is TOMORROW! so excited!**

**2D: 'ey, yellowdello! I bought you a gift!**

**ZOMG! Thanks, 2D! A bobble head doll of you! snickers**

** MURDOC: I bought you something too, luv!**

**Oh... a picture of you in your man thong... thanks...**

** MURDOC: Don't you think it's sexy, luv?**

**umm... I'm getting on to the story... R&R and enjoy!  
**

CHAPTER 2

2D sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. His lit cigarette was in the fingers of his left hand, and his migraine came back. He grabbed his bottle of medication and opened it hurriedly, shaking out 3 pills into his trembling hands.

"'ow could he do this? 'ow? 'e's gonna kill her! 'e can't do that, can 'e?"

He replaced his head in his hands, and stared at the floor. "I won' let 'im! 'e's not gonna 'arm 'er! 'e can't! 'e won't."

There was a bang on the door and a loud, scratchy voice yelled, "FACE-ACHE! OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!"

2D clenched his teeth and ran over to the door. He unlocked it and tore it open. "Wot do you want?" he yelled at Muds.

"For Satan's sake! Why did you slam my bloody door?"

2D sighed and stomped over to his bed. He resumed his position and sat there.

"'ello? Dullard? I asked you a question."

2D just stared at the floor and took a drag off his cigarette. _Why the hell doesn't 'e just leave me alone?_ He thought.

Murdock walked over to him and pulled his head up by the hair. "Look, when I ask a question, you will answer it. Do you hear me?"

2D growled and grabbed Murdock by the collar of his shirt, pushing him against the wall of TVs. "What the 'ell are you thinking? Sending Noods ta die? You are sick!"

"Look! Tusspot! She's not gonna die or anythin'! She's gonna be safe!"

"No! She won't! She's gonna die if you do this to her! You can't!" 2D threw Murdock down on the ground. "I won't let you!" he  
kept on yelling as he slowly walked backwards, only to collapse on his bed. 

"You are one fucked up guy, Tusspot! I mean it! You're mental! I mean, I thought you were dumb… but this is psychotic! Stay the hell away from me!" With that, Murdock stood up and walked out the door.

2D curled into the fetal position and rocked back and forth. He knew all that was true. He was losing his mind. _It's just a video, nothing could 'appen…_ he thought. But he was still trying to take it in, when he heard a small knock on his door, and a small shadow went across the room.

"2D?" the girl said. She walked up next to him and turned sideways so she faced him. "You okay?"

He didn't say anything; all he did was sit up and looked at her standing in front of her.

"I heard you and Murdock fighting, and I wanted to know if you were okay. I know he beats you up badly."

Tears started coming to the dents in 2D's head. He shook his head and sat there staring at her.

"Hey… what's the matter?" she replied. She sat next to him and grabbed him around his legs that were pulled up to his chest.  
"Come on, you can tell me." She rubbed his back and put her face up against his shoulder. 

2D rested his head on hers and sat there for a bit. He sniffed and said, "Can I tell you something?"

Noodle looked up at him and nodded.

"You're my best friend. I mean, Murdock, sure, 'e's been my 'ero for a long time, and Russ is a great guy, but I feel closer to you than the two of 'em both."

Noodle smiled and tightened her hug. "That's sweet."

2D sniffed again and looked down at her. "I don' want you to get 'urt. I mean it." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Please don' get 'urt."

Noodle nodded and sat there for a few minutes, just thinking about her decision. Finally, she put her arms down and pulled away from him. "2D, you want to go to the mall with me? I have to get some new clothes for the video. It might be a good chance for you to get away."

2D smiled and nodded.

"Great! Lemme just go get some other clothes on… you might want to change too."

"Alright… outside in 20 minutes?"

Noodle nodded and gave 2D a hug before she left.

**Aww... sadness... well, please R&R! thankee! **


	4. The Mall

**So, like, chapter 3 is a LITTLE odd, but I got a really funny idea while typing it... so it's humorous... but the ending is strange... I'm looking forward to your comments! enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3

Noodle got into the drivers seat of the jeep, while 2D sat next to her. He hadn't said much since he talked to her, but neither of them minded. Noodle slowly pulled out of Kong and headed down the freeway, actually minding the speed limit for once.

2D sat silently as the miles rolled by. He didn't want to cause a fuss, and he was ready to spend a little time with his best friend. In the meantime, Noodle just drove and let the wind blow through her purple hair. She didn't have a care in the world, and she knew that 2D needed time to himself. Although, she did want to ask him a few questions, but she knew better. Pretty soon, they were in the parking lot of the mall.

"Come on, 2D-san. Let's go get some clothes." Noodle put her sunglasses on and handed 2D his. Their disguises still revealed who they were, it was kind of hard _not_ to see 2D's blue hair, but the disguises would still buy them more time to run if someone thought they looked familiar.

They walked inside and saw some kids with Gorillaz shirts on. A few of them looked 10 years old, but the others looked 16. So 2D and Noodle shuffled past as fast as shuffling could allow. Luckily, they made it past the kids without them noticing, but they still had a lot of mall to go through. The two band members walked around, stopping every few minutes to look through the windows and find something they liked. Finally, Noodle found a store that had her favorite clothes, so she walked inside and looked around. 2D wandered, until he was in the underwear section of the shop. He found a couple pairs that he wouldn't mind seeing Noodle in, and he wanted to slap himself when he thought about it. He walked around and saw a lovely bra. It looked like his size, sadly. _That's funny… people have always told me that they could never find clothes tight enough for me_, he thought. Then he did the unthinkable… one thing that if anyone else had saw him do this, blackmail would be covered: He held the bra up to himself. _Y'know… if I was a girl, I'd look good in this one, _he thought.

"Uh… 2D? What are you doing?" Noodle asked, startling the thin singer.

2D turned around, still holding the bra up to him, and hid it behind his back. "uh, nuf'ing! Nu'fing at all!"

Noodle started laughing, which got 2D laughing, and a lot of strange looks from the people around the store. "'ere, Noods, I thought this would fit you." He handed her the bra, and she put it back on the rack.

"Nice try, 2D-san… I know you wanted it for yourself."

"No! I really did think it would fit you."

"Not my size… Were you checking me out?"

2D looked away and laughed. Noodle shook her head and grabbed his arm. "Come on, 2D-san. We should get out of here before people start suspecting things."

They paid for her stuff and headed off to Hot Topic. Noodle found a few shirts for 2D and made him try them on, admiring them every time he came on. As a joke, she bought him a Gorillaz shirt and a Clash shirt for his collection of band shirts.

"I can't get enough of this Gorillaz CD!" the cashier told her friend. "That 2D kid has got some talent. And looks too!"

The other girl put her magazine down and smiled. "I don't know, that Murdock guy is pretty damn amazing!"

"Come on! 2D! He's awesome! And he has blue hair! Like this chum!" She pointed at 2D and smiled. "Love the hair, buddy!" she exclaimed.

2D and Noodle grinned and set their stuff on the counter to get checked out. In the meantime, the other cashier was looking at them funny. "You look really familiar. Have I seen you before?"

They both shook their heads, paid for their stuff and left as fast as they could. On the way out, they could hear the cashier say, "THAT WAS 2D AND NOODLE!!!"

"Let's get out of 'ere, Noods!" 2D exclaimed and they ran out the doors of the mall just as the Gorillaz kids saw them. The two hopped into the jeep, and sped out of the lot.

Soon, they were back at Kong, just in time for dinner.

They hopped out of the jeep and brought their stuff into 2D's room.

"Noods, thanks for takin' my mind off what 'ad 'appened. You're great."

"It was nothing, 2D-san. Anything to make you smile." Noodle walked up and hugged 2D. She held on for a while until he wrapped his arms around her. It was a peaceful moment, and he took it to the next step by kissing the top of her head. It was a friendly gesture. And before they knew it, they were on top of his bed, kissing. After a couple of minutes, they realized what they were doing and lept onto their feet.

"Sorry," 2D replied, clearly embarrassed. "That got kind of out of 'and…"

Noodle nodded and walked towards the door. "Maybe we should go eat dinner."

They both stood awkwardly and looked away from each other, for fear of making eye contact. They both left 2D's room and walked into Murdock's Winnebago where Russ and Murdock were arguing, as usual.

All throughout dinner, 2D and Noodle would look up at the same time, catch each other's eyes, and then look back down again.

Murdock leaned over to Russ and said, "What is up with these two?"

Russ shrugged and continued eating.

Murdock looked at 2D and Noodle, and watched as they ate silently, avoiding each other's eyes.

**Ooo... pretty sex-ay! **

**MURDOC: Thank you, luv!  
**

**What? no! not _you_... the chapter...**

**MURDOC: oh...**

**Whatever... please R&R and chappy 4 might be up on Wednesday! tata!**


	5. The Confession

**'ello everyone! Hope you had a nice tuesday! yeah, i didn't really... but I did get a cake! WEWT! so here ya go -passes around cake-**

**2D: It's to'ally chocolate a' rific!**

**Yeah... it's yummy too...**

** Anyways, here's chapter 4!!!! and I know that those of you who are obsessed with the pairing are gonna luv this chapter!!!!! so please R&R to make me feel gooood, and ENJOY  
**

CHAPTER 4

A few weeks went by, and the two members got more and more comfortable with each other. But if they were left alone in a room, they would immediately disperse. They wanted to be friends again, because "V-Day," as 2D called it, was coming up soon.

As the day came even closer, Noodle was hanging around the guys more and more.

One day, Murdoc was walking around Kong, seeing if Noodle was near. Then again, she started following him. "Oy!" he yelled, "what in bloody hell are you doing?"

"I just want to spend some times with you guys…"

"And, the next 40 years are exactly what, luv?"

Noodle came over and hugged Murdoc. "I'm scared."

Murdoc, a little surprised by Noodle's behavior, put his arms around her. "About what, luv?"

"I might die…"

He squeezed her. "Hey… you're not gonna die… and believe me, luv, if you got even a step near harm, one of us is gonna save you. Believe me."

Noodle nodded and wiped a little tear from her eyes. "Thanks, Murdoc-san."

"Come on… stop crying… you're 18, luv, no need for tears!"

Noodle smiled and walked out of the room.

**--------------------------------------- ** - Big bold line OF DOOM

The day before the big day, Noodle decided to face her fears and talk to 2D… alone.

She wasn't surprised to hear the music blasting in his room. He always had something on that would block out hearing. This time it was El Manana. _Odd,_ she thought, _he's always avoiding out music… what's the occasion?_ She went up to the door and knocked as loud as she could. Her knuckles were starting to turn red when finally the door opened, and a shirtless, smoking 2D was staring at her with his blank eyes.

"What d'ya wan- Noods!" he replied, startled.

"Hi, 2D… can we have a chat?"

"Uh, yeah! Come on inside, luv!" he said moving out of the way.

She stepped inside and looked around. It had been a few weeks since she had been in here, and that was the day things had gotten a little out of hand. But she had been thinking about it, and honestly, she wished that she could re-live that moment again.

"So, uh, wot did ya want ta talk 'bout, luv?" 2D asked as he looked for a shirt around his room.

"Well, I mean, I thought we should just… talk, alone…"

2D sat down on his bed. "Is this 'bout tomorrow?"

Noodle sat down next to him and crossed her arms across her chest. She nodded slowly and looked at the ground. Tears started coming to her eyes, and her loud sniffles caused 2D to wince. He put his arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arms. "'ey… it's okay! No need t'cry! Come on, luv."

"I'm just so scared."

2D rested his head on hers and sighed. "For a while there, I wos, too."

Noodle looked up. "You were?"

"Yep. I kept on coming up wit' thoughts that you would die, and I wos scaring myself."

Noodle hugged 2D around the middle. "You are my best friend, 2D-san, and I don't want to be away from you."

He continued rubbing her arm and kissed the top of her head. "You won' 'ave to worry 'bout that. Just know I'll always be right outside, lookin' out for ya, luv. And you always got my voice near, if ya ever need to 'ear that."

Noodle smiled and snuggled into his ribs. "Please don't leave me on the windmill island alone… please!"

2D pet her head and watched the purple tint move like a wave as his hand struck it. "I can' do that, but I will be close. You'll be okay, as long as Muds and Russ and I are there. You're gonna be okay." She started crying again. "'ey… come on… Noods, please stop cryin' like that. It makes me sad."

Noodle laughed and wiped her tears away and sat up a bit. "Sorry, 2D-san." She continually mopped up the tears from her eyes, trying to stop crying, but failing.

2D stood up and smiled. He leaned towards her and said, "I know somefin' that will cheer ya up!" He walked around and looked  
around the floors, picking up dirty shirts and pants and occasionally mumbling a "where is it?" Finally, he yelled, "Aha!" and hid something behind his back. "When I feel sad, I always bring out, Mr. Fluffybuns!" He pulled out a blue stuffed rabbit, almost half ripped open, with only one eye. It was a scary doll, but you could tell that it was loved, and loved a lot.

"So, 2D-san, this is your therapist through your life?"

"'ey! Don' make fun o' Mr. Fluffybuns! 'e's helped me through a lot of 'ard times! I've 'ad him since I was a wee boy."

Noodle held it in her arms and smiled. "It _is_ quite cute, but I didn't think you liked bunnies."

"I do, luv! I really do!"

She laughed. "You're funny, 2D-san."

He walked over and embraced her in a hug. "You take good care o' 'im, okay? 'e's my only childhood remains… but I think ya need 'im more."

Noodle began to cry again. "Please don't let go," she whispered as she fell into the hug.

"I'll never leggo."

And with that, she fell asleep.

**-------------------------------------------------- ** - 2nd bold line... OF DOOM!**  
**

When she woke up, she didn't know where she was. There was an alarm clock next to her, and it read 3:oo am. _Where am I?_ She thought. Then she remembered the night before, her heartfelt talk with 2D and Mr. Fluffybuns, and she realized that she was still in 2D's room. She was lying on his bed, and next to her there was a big imprint of where he had been sitting and an empty bottle of pills. 2D was nowhere to be found. 

She shook her head and got out of the bed. Her shoes were placed silently next to the door, so she slipped them on and walked outside. It was eerie at this time in the morning. Even Murdoc's Winni was silent and dark. It was a lot colder outside 2D's room, so she bundled herself up into her jacket and continued to walk up to the top of Kong. When she arrived at the elevator, she decided to go to the top floor, seeing as the roof was the most peaceful place to be at the time.

When she arrived at the roof, there was a familiar smell of cigarettes and a blue-haired figure looking over the side. Silently she walked up and stood next to him.

"Sorry I fell asleep," she replied softly.

2D took a drift off his cigarette and blew out the smoke, making a small ring. "Ya must be cold, luv. It's under 10 degrees out 'ere." He began to take off his jacket and slowly placed it over her shoulders.

Noodle smiled and watched as the dark critters scurried around on the ground, scouraging up some food before dawn. "You are too kind, 2D-san."

He bent over and put his head on the ledge as he looked out. "Wanna know a secret?"

She turned around and leaned her back against the ledge, resting her elbows on the small wall. "What is it?"

He leaned in closer. "I love ya."

"What?"

He shrugged. "Sorry, luv… I didn't mean ta bother ya."

"No," she replied, "you weren't… I was just trying to get what you just said through my mind. What did you say?"

"I love ya, Noodle. I always 'ave."

She gazed into his dark eyes and even though she couldn't see anything, she knew he wasn't lying. He pulled her head towards him and they kissed, under the moonlight, with his cigarette still burning in his right fingers.

**AWWWWWWW! SO CUTE! a little sick, but STILL SO CUTE!!!!! okay... R&R please and thanks!**  



	6. The Flight

**Hey everyone! sorry for like the week of not being able to post... I was slightly super busy! hahaha... but on a good note, I own Demon Days on like actuall CD (I bought it on iTunes a few months ago, but I bought the CD on Sunday) and I also got Rise Of The Ogre!!! Yeah! (note: it's 50 off at Barnes & Noble) **

**  
So like, the people who love the 2D/Noodle pairing is gonna LOVE this chapter... and I used a suggestion from Fop626. Hope you enjoy this, Fop! also, this chapter is kind of long... as in, when I typed it out, it was 7 pages exactly...  
**

**MURDOC: this chapter is pretty sexy... but horrible!**

**Well, for _you_ maybe... but not me! okay... anyways, please R&R and hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!  
**

CHAPTER 5 

Noodle laid awake in her bed. She hadn't been able to sleep because of all the things going on in her life. Her fears for the video were quickly forgotten in the time she spent with 2D, but those kinds of thoughts don't just leave forever. They linger for a while and then come back all happy and gay for the next round of torture. Noodle was having a hard time with it, but she knew that if she were tired, she'd just go to sleep on the plane.

She rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. 5:2o. It wasn't too early anymore, but she didn't have to be up until 6… so she laid there still. Thoughts of death and destruction were starting to come back, but she didn't try to think about it. Slowly, the thoughts got worse and worse, so she stood up and grabbed Mr. Fluffybuns. "Hi, Mr. Fluffybuns. How are you?"

The bunny just looked at her blankly. "I figured you were well. I hope you can help me through this… I'm just so scared. I wish I didn't have to go out there, but it's my duty to do this. I promised them all. But I don't want to leave you or Murdoc, or Russ, or 2D… especially 2D. I'm just so scared." She nuzzled her face into the stuffed bunny as a shadow crossed the room.

"You don't have to be scared, baby gurl."

Noodle looked up and saw Russel standing in the doorway. "Hi Russ!" she exclaimed. Russel smiled and sat next to her.

"Who's this?" he asked, pointing at the stuffed rabbit.

"Oh, this is Mr. Fluffybuns," Noodle said, laughing a bit. "2D gave him to me."

"Nice. I just came in to tell you to get up. I haven't woke up anyone else yet, but I thought you might want some pancakes. How does  
that sound, baby gurl?"

Noodle smiled, sniffed up her sadness, and hugged Russel. "Thanks, Russel-san! I would love some."

"All right, baby gurl. You get dressed and things and I'll make you some pancakes."

Noodle nodded and got out of bed.

-------------------------------------------------------

After getting dressed and packing some clothes, she headed into the kitchen. Murdoc was sitting at the table and there was a big pile of pancakes in front of an empty chair.

"Sit down and eat, baby gurl."

Noodle smiled and sat down next to another empty chair, and dug into the big pile of carbs. After a few minutes, 2D walked through the door, rubbing his eyes.

"'bout time you showed up, Dullard! We got to leave in an hour! Have you even packed, yet?"

2D sat down and waved his hand away. "Quit you're bitchin' Muds… I did I did…"

Noodle frowned. "That doesn't sound like you, 2D-san!"

2D looked at her and smiled. "Sorry, luv, I ran out o' pills last night so I 'ave a massive 'eadache." He stood up, grabbed a box of cereal, and he sat back down again, chowing down on the food.

Noodle rubbed his back, and continued eating. But a few seconds later, she felt his foot nuzzle hers. She smiled at him and stood up. "Well, I guess I should finish packing. I'll be back in a few minutes." She left the Winni and went up to her room.

As her bags laid one her bed, she went through a mental checklist on what she had and what she didn't have. She picked up Mr. Fluffybuns and put him inside her purse.

She felt a pair of hands wrap around her stomach and a few light kisses on her neck. "You ready ta go, luv?" 2D asked.

She smiled and replied, "Yeah, 2D-san… I'm ready."

He grabbed her bags and took them to the Geep. After throwing them in, he tripped and fell onto his face. "Geez, Dullard, can you be any slower?" Murdoc growled at 2D as he scrambled up and got into the back.

Noodle nudged him and gave him a weak smile as they stood next to each other in the back. Then Russ got in. "Muds, I'm driving."

"Oh 'ell no you aren't!"

"Remember the last time you drove to the airport?"

Murdoc remembered that day. They were in a hurry and needed to be at the airport in 20 minutes. It was two hours away from Kong. They drove as fast as they could, arrived at the airport, got on the plane, and realized, once they had gotten to their destination, that they forgot Russel's luggage, and Russel, in the airport. They flew all the way back and had to face a VERY angry drummer.

"Okay, maybe that was a _little _bad… but we were in a big hurry the last time. We've got a lot of time before we get on the plane."

Russel pushed the skinny 40 year old over. "I don't care. I'm driving." With that, he put on the gas and took off to the airport.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The band had gotten through the lines and was waiting for the plane to arrive. 2D had put on the Clash on his CD player and Noodle was drinking a Coca Cola that she had gotten out of the vending machine. Russel was sleeping, but Murdoc suspected something. _Funny, _he thought, _Dullard and Noodle are acting quite suspicious… they haven't? No… of course not… why would they? _He rested back and closed his eyes, just as the announcement came over the intercom that their plane had arrived.

As they got on the plane, 2D and Noodle sat next to each other in the middle (with Mr. Fluffybuns on Noodle's lap), while Murdoc and Russel sat off to the side a few rows up. Each of them had a few random strangers next to them, but it didn't matter… what _did_ matter was the fact that 2D was freaking out.

"Please, luv, can we get off this plane?" he pleaded.

"No, 2D-san… we're gonna survive this ride, alright?"

The plane's engine started and 2D grabbed on to the arm rests. "No! I want off! Please!"

Noodle, seeing her best friend freak out grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Come on, 2D, pull it together. For me?"

2D looked over at her and looked at the rest of the plane. Risk getting off the plane and leaving them to go to the windmill island without him, or stay with his love? He took a deep breath and eased his hands.

But the plane started to move, and 2D tensed up again. "Noods, I can' stay 'ere! Please!"

Noodle looked out into nowhere and looked back at 2D. "Sing me something, 2D-san," she said. Rubbing his arm, she smiled at him. _How could he resist?_ She thought.

2D smiled back at her. "Okay… uh, wot do ya want me t'sing?"

"Anything is wonderful when it's sung by you."

He smiled big and toothless, and rubbed her hands. "I'll sing ya one o' my fav'rite child'ood songs." He pushed her hair out of her eyes as he sang, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me 'appy, when skies are grey. You'll neva know, dear, 'ow much I love you. Please don' take my sunshine away." By the time he had finished the second verse, the airplane was less choppy, and they were in the air. The announcement came over the intercom, letting everyone know that they could move around and listen to electronics, and 2D looked at Noodle. "Thanks, luv."

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, slowly falling asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Noodle woke up and looked next to her. They still had a VERY long way to go, and 2D was just tapping his hands on his legs to the beat of the music he was listening to. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, which made 2D take off one of his headphones. "Ya alrigh', luv?" he asked, a little shaky.

"Yeah, 2D-san, but you don't look so well."

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine… just fin-" and with that, he jumped up and rushed to the bathroom.

Noodle unbuckled her seatbelt and walked over to the restroom. She waited until there was no one there, and then she knocked on the door. "2D-san? Are you okay?" There was a moan from the bathroom as the door unlocked. She pushed it open carefully and slipped through the crack. There was 2D, lying on the floor, sitting with his legs in his arms. She closed the door and kneeled on the floor. "Hey… what's wrong?"

"I don' feel too well…" he replied groggily

"Aww," she sighed and hugged him close. "I'm so sorry…" She kissed his cheek and rubbed his back.

"Thanks for caring, Noods. I really appreciate it."

She looked at him in his blank eyes and kissed him passionately. 2D removed his arms from his legs and held her face in his palms. They released for a few seconds to breath, and then went back to it, each second getting more intimate. Finally, after a couple of minutes of kissing, breathing, and kissing again, Noodle broke it off and stared back into his blank eyes. _Should I?_ she asked herself. _Yes or no… yes or no… a simple answer to a simple question…_ She decided to go with her instincts and pulled 2D's t-shirt off his head. Seeing this, he did the same to her, and they played this little game until they were left with no clothes on. And they grabbed each other's hair and pulled themselves together, making each other moan quietly, trying not to be loud enough to hear on the plane.

---------------------45 minutes later---------------------------

Russel was fast asleep with headphones on while Murdoc sat next to him, slightly annoyed. _Where the fuck is Dullard and Noods?_ He thought. Looking at Russel's watch, it read 3:45… the other two band members had been gone for over 45 minutes. He nudged Russel. "Lard-o! Get up ya lazy ass!"

Russel sat up quickly and took off his headphones. "What! Who? Where?"

"Here, lard-o… have you any idea where Noodle and Face-ache are?"

Russel scratched his head. "Uh, no, Muds. I haven't seen them for an hour."

"How could you? You've been asleep for a long ass time!"

"You better shut your face, Muds, or I'll put a fist in it."

Murdoc shut up as he saw Noodle and 2D walking up the isle together. The first thing he noticed was the hair. "Would ya look at  
that?! Lard-o, look!"

Russel smiled at Noodle and replied, "What?"

"That's sex hair, that is!"

"What?" Russel asked.

"Sex hair! You know, when you have sex and your hair gets all messed up! Tell me you're not a virgin!"

Russel laughed. "I'm not _that_ out of touch, Muds, geez. But why do you worry?"

"I'm not worried… I'm just, well, they can't do that!"

Russel sighed. "Well if you're so concerned, why don't you ask them yourself?"

Murdoc stood up and walked over to the other two members. "'ello Noods! How are ya, luv?"

Noodle smiled. "Good, Murdoc-san, and you?"

"Fantastic. Uh, I noticed that you were gone, you know, for a while. Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. She looked over at 2D and smiled. "I went to check on 2D-san to see if he was okay, you know, 'cause he looked kind of queasy. So I checked up on him, and we got lost in 1st class. Apparently, there are a ton of fans on board."

Murdoc smiled. "That's good. I thought _you_ might have gotten sick, so I was concerned."

"Why, thank you, Murdoc-san. That's sweet of you!"

He nodded and ruffled her hair. "By the way, Tusspot, you're hair is out of place. You might want to check a mirror."

As Murdoc walked away, 2D and Noodle turned bright red and grabbed Noodle's hand. He winked at her as she leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Smiling, he replaced his headphones and continued to listen to his music.

**OOOOOOOOOO!!!!! SEXINESS!!!!!!!! hahahahaha... anyways! R&R and chappy 6 should be up in a few days!! hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. The Night

**Wow! it's been a while since I've updated this baby... and a lot has happened! I got Celebrity Take Down, Slowboat To Hades, G-Sides, Demon Days Live, and a gorillaz t-shirt for christmas!!!! I'm so excited!**

**Oh and Murdoc is on Vacation... so 2D shall be joining me in my intros and conclusions.**

**2D: 'ello!**

**good 2D... okay, so this one is a little downpaced and kind of long-ish, but you'll probably like it anyways! So enjoy, and please R&R**

**2D: aight, Al-eex... I'll reeed it!**

**-shifty eyes- um... 'kay... sure... enjoy!**

CHAPTER 6

The plane landed in an airport in Argentina, and the members got off the plane. Murdoc had his eye on 2D and Noodle, while Russel jumped in between the two lovers and made a lame joke. 2D looked at Noodle and laughed as she looked as confused as could be. "Don't you get it, baby-gurl?" he asked. 2D just kept on laughing.

"Maybe... I don't really know!" she replied, giggling. 2D was making a silly face at her, and she just couldn't help but let out a big guffaw (**-yesh... I did it again... what now!-**).

Murdoc hung back and noticed the entire thing, the faces, the laughing, the way they both had their eyes (well, eyes for Noodle's part) on each other. It was quite suspicious... too suspicious for the great Murdoc Niccals. "Oi! Lard-o!"

Russel sighed and turned around slowly. "Muds, how many times have I told you not to call me that!" He noticed the angry look on Mud's face and rolled his white eyes. "What is the dealio with you?"

Muds stared angrily at the two people who had joined at the hip and turned around. "Is everything alright, Murdoc-san?" Noodle asked. 2D, in the meantime slowly looked over at Murdoc and smiled his toothless smile.

"yea, Muds... anythin' wrong?"

Noodle laughed and pushed 2D's face away. He laughed and lit up a cigarette and continued walking, linking Noodles arm with his. "Come on, luv. We need ta find our bags or somffink."

She smiled and walked off with 2D as Murdoc and Russel stood there, watching them leave. "You see that?!" Murdoc exclaimed. "Is that not obvious? Or am I goin' crazy?"

Russel laughed. "Muds, they're just friends!"

"Friends don't act like that!!!"

Russel just continued laughing as he walked to where the two were standing. From there, they grabbed their bags and got onto the shuttle that was going to take them to the hills, where the big windmill was.

-----------------------------------

When they got there, there were already 5 or 6 trailers set up and a few waiting to be set up. The rush-in crew, aka the ones who were only there if there was an extreme emergancy, were set up and ready for action. The first aid crew was hanging out in a tent, and Jamie was sitting outside in a lawnchair. When he saw the shuttle bus arrive, he ran out to greet them, nearly getting hit. "There's my boys! And Girl!" he yelled as they got out. He laughed and gave Noodle a big hug and shook the guys' hands. "How are you all?"

Noodle looked over at 2D. "Great! We're doing wonderful," she replied happily.

Murdoc growled and Russel just laughed. "Is everyone okay?" Jamie asked, obviously very confused.

"It's good," Russel replied and winked at 2D, who had now grown confused.

"Wai'... what's goin' on?" he asked and Russel patted his back

"Don't worry about it, D."

They walked up to the four trailers that were labled in neat handwriting: 2D, Murdoc, Russel, and Noodle. The trailer with Noodle on it was a little nicer, and a bit larger than the other three. Murdoc noticed this immediately. "What's with the trailer?" he asked pointing at it.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"well, her trailer is larger than all of ours! Why?!"

"Let's see... she's the star of our video, and she's in potential danger... so we thought it would be nice to give her a bigger trailer."

Murdoc sighed angrily and walked off, murmuring obscinities to himself. The sun was going down fast, so the band members decided to get some food before they had to sleep.

------------------------------------

After a nice, hearty meal, the band members noticed that it was quite late and decided to go to bed.

Of course, because Noodle could potentially be killed the next day, two of the members couldn't sleep. The girl rolled over and looked out the window, while in a few trailers down, a boy with no eyes couldn't help but light another cigarette. He got off his bed and paced around. What could he do? He didn't have psychic abilities; he could'nt tell the future. What was going to happen tomorrow was unknown... so he just paced around thinking. Anything was possible. Finally, getting up his guts, he flicked away his cigarette, stomped it out on the ground, and then left his trailer, headed for Noodle's trailer.

Right as he reached the door, it swung open, and Noodle stood there, a little surprised, in a bathrobe. "2D! You scared me!"

"I wasn' expectin' you there eithah! Where were ya 'eaded?"

She laughed. "Over to your trailer. But I guess I don't have to leave now!" She looked at his long, thin body and shook her head. "What am I thinking... come on in!" 2D gave a toothless smile and fit between Noodle and the door, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into his arms. "Wha- 2D!" she exclaimed as he kissed her head.

"Noodle! I don' wan' ya ta go up there!"

Noodle put her hand over her mouth as she giggled. She didn't know what to say, so all she did was puther hands around 2D's neck and stared at his blank face.

2D's blank eyes began to form tears as he sniffed back all his emotions. Leaning his head on hers as he carefully embraced the girl, he began to cry softly. She just stood there and cried with him, slowly rocking the two back and forth.

"Please don' go ou' there... please, Noodle. For me..."

Noodle put her finger up to shush him and kissed him softly. "Don't worry about me, 2D... I'll be fine. Please, just don't fret."

He held her close and sniffed again, gaining up the courage to kiss her. Next thing they knew, they were laying on her bed, breathing heavily and taking off their clothes for round two that day.

----------------------------

After a long period of time, the two layed back and rested. 2D lit a cigarette and Noodle held onto his lankey body, hoping to stay there until the morning. "2D, you should stop smoking. It's not good for you."

He laughed and stubbed out the cigarette on the ashtray next to him and hugged her close. "I'll do it for you, luv," he replied happily, as he breathed in the sweet smell of shampoo in her hair.

She nuzzeled closer. "I love you so much," she replied.

He closed his eyes and turned out the light next to him. "Can I neve' leggo?"

"Please don't..."

He moaned a bit as he breathed in her scent and felt her warm body against him. "Why... why can' we jus' go 'ome an' live foreve'?"

Her tears felt warm against his skin as it was her turn to cry. "I don't want to leave anyone behind. I don't want to leave YOU behind..."

2D moved back and smiled his toothless grin, which was visible, even in the dark. "Noods, I wanna ask ya sumffing."

Noodle propped up on one arm and looked into the black holes that were her lover's eyes. "Anything."

He didn't know he was tangled up in the covers, so when he attempted to sit up, he ended up falling out of the bed. A loud thud was followed by a large "Shoit!" and then a bunch of russles, which aroused suspicion in the young Noodle. Finally after a good three minutes and a lot of quiet cursewords, 2D got back into the bed and grabbed her hands. "Noodle, luv,I love ya so much. And you know that... right?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah... right... anyways, I want you to know 'ow much I mean tha'." 2D reached down into the covers, fumbled around a bit, and then pulled out a box. "Noods, will ya marry me, when all this is ova?"

Noodle laughed and hung onto 2D. "Of course!" She laughed and cried as she snuggled closer to him. Soon, they were both asleep

------------------------------

Meanwhile, outside, a curious Murdoc looked inside. When he saw 2D and Noodle laying there, he knew what had happened, and strangely kept his anger to a minimum.

_Finally,_ he thought, _blackmail!_

He walked back to his trailer and went to bed, thinking that he knew a giant secret that would shatter his singer for ever.

His big secret wouldn't be uncovered for a long time... but he knew, and knowing is half the battle.

But no one knew what was going to happen the next day. No one knew at all...

**OOoo... little suspense, eh?**

**2D: yeah! I like it!**

**thanks 2D! I like you... I mean, it! yeah... -shifty eyes-**

**There's gonna be a lot of drama comin' up so I hope your ready!**

**okay, so please R&R and another chappy soon (I promise!!!)**


End file.
